


Soy Milk

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Jokes, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Happy, Happy Ending, Humor, Humorous Ending, Jokes, M/M, Milk, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500, dad jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lovino just wants a drink. Of milk, not of alcohol, dumbass. And Antonio, while watering his tomatoes, sees the opportunity to make a joke... Even though he's a boyfriend, not a dad. Oh well, it's still funny.Oneshot/drabble





	Soy Milk

Antonio walked into the kitchen to water his tomatoes. It was his chore every other day; the days he didn't do it was Lovi's days. But truthfully, Toni didn't mind watering them, and he didn't think Lovi minded it either.

And speaking of his boyfriend, he was standing next to the open refrigerator. And oddly enough, he was holding the half empty milk carton.

"Uh... _Mi amor_ , what have you got there?" He asked curiously. Lovino glanced behind him.

"Soy milk."

Toni got an evil smile on his face. _"Hola milk, soy Antonio!"_

"...did you just give me a fucking dad joke?" Lovino said in horror. "Oh my god, why am I even dating you?"


End file.
